Nighttime dreams
by AiRubyMichaelis
Summary: Maylene has a crush on Sebastian...We all know that! But what happens when she mysteriously develops a habit of sleepwalking to Sebastian's room in the middle of the night? It seems her character changes too...
1. SeSebastian san !

Maylene let out small sigh.

"Ah… Why are the plates always so high up? Ohhh I think I'm going to…Whoaaa ! Whoaaa WhoaaaAAAAA!"

The stool toppled over and down came Maylene taking the plates with her!

"What in the world!" Sebastian rushed into the room holding a feather duster in his hand! Seeing Maylene in her usual position surrounded by broken plates he understood…

"Really! You have truly out done yourself this time!" Sebastian said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Se- Sebastian-san I'm truly so…"

"Yes…Yes I know you were trying to get the plates down and you tripped…No?"

"Well yes…" Maylene said blushing nervously.

Sebastian loomed over Maylene …A dark murderous aura around him.

"What have I told you… Maylene?" He asked in a soft dangerous voice?

"Aaaaaa! Sssssscaryyy" Maylene said cowering in fear before a deadly Sebastian smile.

"What have I told you…Maylene"

"You tttttold mmmme ttttto take one plate at a tttttime…" Maylene stammered.

"Why did you ignore me?" Sebastian loomed over her even more…

Maylene shrunk…

"Do you know that I have to punish you know?"

Maylene turned white…

"What are you going tttttto do?"

Sebastian's face loomed over Maylene's. Suddenly she felt his body one hers…their lips joined…

"Maylene….Meylene!"

"Auuuu punish me….Please…I'm the worst…Kyaaaaa!"

"Mayleeeene? Wake uuuup!" Sebastian chimed…

"Uh…uh"

"Maylene…"

"Y-yes Master?"

"I'm going to give you a little slap so you'll wake up…Will you mind? It won't hurt…"

"Uh..Uh"

Sebastian smiled demonically.

"I'll take that as a no!"

...

"Ah!" Maylene fell backwards on someone hitting her head.

"Aitetete…That hurts" She mumbled. "Where am I? What time is it?" Maylene rubbed her eyes…Suddenly everything came into focus!

It didn't take long for Maylene to realize that she was lying on Sebastian with her legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Ahh! Sebastian-san? What are you doing in my room?"

Sebastian smiled.

"That is a question I could very easily you…In **My **room , on **My** bed so late at night?"

"HUH? How did I end up here?"

"That's my line Maylene" Sebastian said with a cold expression on his face.

"I honestly don't know Sebastian-saan …I'm soo sorry for waking you up.

"Hmm…I hope this is the last time you sleepwalk to my room and try to love -ritual with me…"

Maylene blushed bright red.

"Sebastian-san as much as I respect you I won't allow to say such things about me! I was having a horrible nightmare and I honestly never sleepwalk! I truly don't know what happened tonight!"

This shook Sebastian…Of all people he didn't expect Maylene to actually defend herself.

"You're right…I do apologize if I offended you…Please forgive me." Sebastian said most seductively.

Maylene nodded. Suddenly she happened to catch sight of Sebastian's body and almost had a nosebleed…

"H-hai…I'm so sorry I think I'll go now….GOODNIGHT!" Maylene mumbled and ran out of the room almost getting tangled in Sebastian's sheets and eventually pulling them completely off by accident.

"My, my…I completely forgot that I was almost naked…Silly me." Sebastian smiled with false innocence….

In her room Maylene still as red as ever was having trouble stopping her bleeding.

"I can't stand it! It's too much pressure! I saw Sebastian-san naked! Shame! What a lecherous maid I am! But his is soo! Kyaaaaaaaa"

Yet another nosebleed…


	2. I should have known

**(The next day) **

Maylene went about her usual chores surprisingly without breaking or messing up anything… She tried to be perfect…She was determined to under no circumstances make HIM come and scold her for being clumsy…Not after…**THAT NIGHT**.

"Oooh! How did I end up sleepwalking to his room and wrapping my legs around his waist and generally…Damn!" Maylene whimpered.

**(Flashback)**

"I hope this doesn't become a habit…Sleepwalking into my room in the middle of the night and try to love-ritual with me…"

"DAMN!" Maylene shouted.

Just thinking of it made her die from shame! Then again…

Love -ritual with…HIM! LOVE- RITUAL WITH HIM!

Maylene felt her whole body become hot…

"Oh…Sebastia…" She moaned. Suddenly she felt a touch on her shoulder.

She turned and nearly wished she'd sink into the ground.

"Good afternoon Maylene…I see you haven't broken a plate all day! I must say I am quite surprised." Sebastian said smiling one of his scary-cute smiles.

Maylene gulped and looked away as red as ever.

"Maylene…"

"Wh-what?"

Sebastian leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Your blushshshshshing" He hissed sexily.

That was enough to make Maylene have a nosebleed of death!

"Pardon me!" She said abruptly and run off.

Sebastian laughed to himself…

"Oi Sebastian! Quit acting like a player and get over here!" Ciel said gruffly.

Sebastian looked at him hurt.

"Bochan I'm not pretending to be a player…I am a player!" The demon said.

"Tch! I'm guessing you feel very proud of yourself…Last week it was three church girls and the week before that cat- woman demon that Lizzie introduced us to…"

Sebastian's eyes widened in astonishment:

"Bochan…How do you know about…" He started.

Ciel huffed.

"I couldn't sleep all night with her endless meowing and purring and moaning." Ciel said sniggering. "Oh Sebastiaaaan! Yes! Oh!" Ciel mimicked in a girly voice. "You're so… BEEP! Huh? What the…"

**(Story freezes momentarily **** )**

Sebastian sighs.

"There you are…Bochan you just got us censored for your use of improper language in this fanfic!"

"Tch! This is all your fault BloodRubyBankai! Just mind your own business!" Ciel shouts waving his fist at me.

(Hits Ciel on the head…)

"Shut up and let me write in peace! I completely forgot what I was going to write now with you cursing like that!"

"Bochan let our beautiful author continue…I want to know what happened…" Sebastian says winking at me.

I wink back:

"You flatter me Sebby…"

"Anything for you sugar"

~Blushes even more than Maylene~

"Come on already! Let's get on with it!" Ciel shouts irritated.

"Okay!" I say smiling.

**(Back to original story…)**

Sebastian shook his head.

"Cats tend to be quite loud Bochan…But really staying up to listen…You really are a very naughty Bochan…"

"Oh! Shut up!"

Meanwhile Maylene had finished her chores taking care not to break too many plates or accidentally polish the staircase with paint and was heading up to her room for a little rest until she was needed again.

"How could I have sleepwalked all the way to Sebastian's room and climbed on him too! Yesterday I told him I was having a horrible nightmare when in reality I was dreaming of…OH! GREAT! I just can't get over it!"

Maylene undid her maid's attire and remained with her undergarments…She flopped down on her bed removing her glasses and letting her heir ripple freely. She began to ponder over the series of nighttime activities she had preformed that could have caused her to sleepwalk.

"Hmm…First I changed into my nightgown and then I got into bed…Finny and Bard came to say goodnight and then I felt very drowsy and just like that I fell asleep! Nothing out of the ordinary I suppose…So why?" Maylene sighed and checked the clock on the wall.

"It's already evening is it? Well I'd better go back to any possible chores…"

Maylene got dressed quickly and hastened towards the kitchen to find Sebastian making some tea.

"Sebastian-san? " She murmured.

Sebastian looked up.

"Can I help you with something Maylene?" He doing his Cheshire Cat grin.

"Um…I just wanted to tell you that…Well I…I…" Maylene hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I can't find the mop do you know where it is?"

"The last time I saw it was in the cupboard." Sebastian said casually.

"Oh! Yeah! Right! How could I forget…I'm really sorry…I think I'll go now…"

"Maylene."

"Y-yes?"

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah! I just wanted to make sure the mop was in its usual place…" Said Maylene rubbing her eyes.

Sebastian looked at her and shook his head.

"Maylene I think you ought to get some rest…Go to your room"

Maylene sighed and mumbling a goodnight when to her room once more.

Meanwhile Sebastian had tucked Ciel in, fed Pluto his Inukko, made sure everything was perfect and was now lying on his bed thinking…The two years he had spent with Ciel had made him get used to human states like sleeping…It had always surprised Sebastian how much humans need this thing called rest…He himself hadn't ever cared…Being a demon by nature, yet he somehow found it amusing to sleep… Sebastian got up and stretched himself… He somehow desired to soak in a tub with hot water…Even though it was one midnight…Why should he care…Now that Ciel and everyone were asleep.

"Why not?" He asked himself grinning to his reflection in the mirror.

He sat there waiting for the water to heat up before slowly taking of his clothes and dipping his body in the bathtub.

"Well that quite does hit the spot as Young Master Points out many times…" Sebastian sniggered.

The demon allowed himself to lean back and enjoy his bath when the door slowly began to open.

Sebastian opened his eyes abruptly.

"It better not be Grell at this hour…" He muttered turning quite calmly to gaze in the direction of the door.

"Huh!" Sebastian's eyes widened in astonishment as he let out a surprised gasp. There! Right there! In the bathroom gazing at him naked was none other than Maylene!

Her hair rippled freely down her waist while she wore a tight black corset with black laced, see-through panties. Her eyes (with no glasses on) were half closed and she was very oddly smirking rather sexily.

"Oh Sebastian…" She chimed in a deep alluring voice that wasn't like her at all.

Sebastian sighed making sure that his lower body parts weren't visible.

"What in the world…" He began.

"It's hot tonight…I thought I'd remove my clothes…I do feel devilishly hot…" Maylene whimpered.

Sebastian sighed…He waved his hand in front of Maylene's face…Nothing…

"Hm.." Sebastian smiled to himself. "Your sleepwalking again aren't you?"

"Uhmm…" Maylene mumbled something incomprehensible.

Sebastian sniggered to himself… He had two options…He could either wake Maylene up and have her freaking out again or he could spend a very entertaining night…

'I choose option number two' He said to himself smirking.

"Maylene?"

"Y-Yes Master?"

"Come here" Sebastian said alluringly.

Maylene slowly sleepwalked to him.

"Sit down" Sebastian ordered.

Maylene dropped down on her knees beside the bathtub.

"How about you come here and keep me some company..." Sebastian said urging Maylene to get into the tub…Maylene smiled and obliged… still clothed.

She sat there in the water facing a sniggering demon. She suddenly blushed bright pink.

"Oh Master…It's soo hot" She whimpered once more.

"Come here and let me make it Hell…" Sebastian said holding out his arms seductively.

"Ohh Mast-er" Maylene squeaked once in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian allowed himself to play around with Maylene…

Suddenly she moaned sleepily and rubbed her eyes…

"Where am… AAAAAAA!"

Maylene fainted clean away in Sebastian's arms.

"My oh me! Now I'll have to carry her to her room I guess…" Sebastian sighed wrapping a towel around his waist and exiting his room.

Once in the hallway he began walking quickly towards Maylenes room when he saw a light flickering in the corridor.

"What?"

Sebastian turned startled with Maylene still in his arms to see a thunderstruck Ciel .

"SEBASTIAN WHAT THE FUCK?" Ciel shouted getting ready to faint himself.

"Bochan I assure you this is NOT how it looks like" Sebastian said as calmly as possible.

Ciel had turned his back to the black butler..His face red as a strawberry.

"Sebastian for the love of…Maylene now too!"

"Bochan as I explained this is nothing like it looks like! Maylene simply sleepwalked into my room…" Sebastian said casually.

Ciel grabbed his head in his hands.

"Geez why can't you just admit you …ehm…you…you"

"Mated with her?"

"I wasn't going to say that!"

"Oh?"

Ciel wanted to kill Sebastian right there and then…That pesky demon!

"Sebastian mere da ! Explain yourself before you get a smack!"

Sebastian sniggered…

"Yes, my Lord…"

**(Several fits and nosebleeds later…)**

Ciel swallowed hard trying to calm himself.

"What then? Do you intend to let this go on?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Bochan I truly can't understand the nature of her sleepwalking…I know this was not one of Maylene's usual habits…"

"I see…Sebastian! I want you not to leave Maylene's side until you figure out what's wrong with her! Mere da!" Ciel ordered uneasily.

Sebastian bowed.

"Understoud…"

**(The next day)**

A frustrated Maylene went about her chores wanting to die…She had been so close to HIM! TO HIM! TO HIM! And now HE was following her everywhere…Why? Sleepwalking? Her? It didn't make any sense! She didn't remember a thing!

"Maylene-san…"

"YES!"

Sebastian looked at her with his false innocence stair…

"Please tell me what your activities were before turning in…"

"I…I changed…I got into bed...I started reading a book and then all went red!"

"And what?"

"And all went red! I guess I must have fallen asleep."

Sebastian nodded with irritation.

"Maylene…I know why you sleepwalk and I assure you I'll take care of it swiftly by tonight!"

Sebastian smirked demonically.

"The bastard won't get away with it this time…" he hissed, his shadow beginning to grow and glow in a purple light.

**(Nighttime)**

Maylene was tucked into bed…

Sebastian hid behind the door of her room accompanied by an impatient Ciel Phantomhive with a curious look on his face.

Suddenly the clock struck midnight. A red mist loomed over Maylene and a tall well known figure advanced towards her.

"Ha ha ha …Tonight my little rose I shall use you to obtain the wonderful shots of Sebastian performing acts of fornication!" Grell sniggered spraying Maylene with a substance.

"Oh? I thought it was you …" Sebastian entered the room…A murderous aura around him.

"Se-ssss-Sebastian? What are you dddd-doing here love?"

Sebastian smiled a killer smile:

"That is a question I could very easily ask you! Grell–san!" He said puling his sleeves up and clenching his fists.

Grell backed up towards the window with a terrified expression on his face…

"Wait! I can explain…NOT THE FACE!"  
Bang! There was Grell punched out the window by a very content Sebastian and then dragged off by a miserable William Spears…

"Tch…This is the second time I have to clean up for you…Mister Spears…" Sebastian sneered.

"Scum…" Spears mumbled pulling Grell by the hair. "As for you Grell Sutcliff I'll make sure I confiscate your camera and inappropriate cinematic records of the lowlife with the cat demon!"

"NOOOOOOO Please not that!"

"Silence…You disgust me!"

Sebastian sighed with relief.

"Now then…Bochan..How about I take you to bed now?"

He turned to see a petrified Ciel.

"My,my you really are innocent" Sebastian muttered picking Ciel up in his arms and carrying him to his room…

**Many many kisses to dyatt for such a nice review… I dedicate this chapter to you…**


End file.
